


Forever

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Echoes of Fire and Gold [6]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Echoes related, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Echoes, Pre-Movie, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Echoes of Fire and Gold side fic. Miguel catches Viole up late studying, and goes to get him into bed for the night before his parents get up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Gurakruor! The four words: “You look really tired.” with Viole/Miguel in the Echoes Universe.

From his bed, Miguel watched out the door and down the hall to where Viole sat on the floor of their family study. His family had long since retired for the night, and Miguel was on his way to sleep himself. But the low candlelight coming from the study caught his attention and sleep wasn't coming that easily.

His father’s apprentice was up, studying again. His eyes narrowed at the parchments and books under him. Taking in everything he could about the healer’s work. Miguel teased him endlessly, only because he knew fully that Viole didn't have a chance at being his father’s successor. Not like Miguel wanted it himself, but Viole was too headstrong and barely interested in following his father's practice.

Miguel pondered, scribbling over his smooth bound journal, writing over a few paragraphs of what amused him that day. Which for once hadn't been much more than mother scolding Viole for his table manners again.

Miguel stood up, slowly making is way over to the hallway and crept down the length of it, steadying his footsteps as he approached the study on the other end. Partly to hide himself from his parent’s attention, but also to sneak up on Viole to spook him. 

“Miguel?” Viole had looked up, whispering when he heard the light breathing of Miguel trying too hard to be quiet. 

Miguel hushed him and slipped into the study and shut the door. “You’re still up.” 

Viole yawned and sat up. “I need to look over this, I think master is wrong about this infection, it looks more like this.” He pointed to the image on the book.

Miguel glanced down and used his toe to snap the book shut in Viole’s hands. 

“Hey!” Viole whispered, glaring at the other. 

Miguel smiled, “You look really tired,” he said. “You should get to bed.” 

Viole scoffed. “Whatever, be quiet, I’m at least working.” 

“And mamma will be mad if she finds you in here again, passed out on the floor.” Miguel crossed his arms. 

Viole opened the book back up, hunching over it to ignore the other. 

Miguel huffed and dropped to his knees and draped his torso over Viole’s back. “Go to bed.” 

“No.” Viole puffed his cheeks and glared down at the pages of the book. “Get off, you’re heavy.” 

“Go. To. Bed.” 

Viole tried to get Miguel off his shoulders, tipping forward and his face planted into the wood panel floor and he groaned. “Mmngitofffph.” 

Miguel wrapped his arms around Viole’s waist and grappled onto him. “No, you say you are going to bed first, and then I’ll get up.” 

Viole only groaned, pushing his legs out from under him, which pressed Miguel’s hands against the floor and his waist. “Fine,” he said, lifting his head again. “I’ll just read like this and you’ll get into trouble for being awake.” 

Miguel rested his face against Viole’s back. “Good, I’m comfortable.” 

“And heavy.” 

Miguel shifted some, and started to move from side to side, “Go to bed.” 

“Noo..” Viole moaned, trying to pry the other off of him. “Why are you so annoying?” 

“Because we’re soulmates, and you are stuck with me until you’re dead.” Miguel pressed his chin into Viole’s back, applying more pressure with every second. 

“Ouch!” Viole hissed, “Stop, that hurts.” 

“Go to bed!” Miguel continued. 

“Fine! Bloody hell.” Viole shut the book, “I’ll go to bed.” 

Miguel smiled, finally letting go. “Good.” 

Viole tipped his body to the side and knocked Miguel off and grabbed his book. “I’ll just read in my room!” he rushed off. 

Miguel was about to rush after him, but the door opened and his mother’s head poked in. “Miguel, bed now!” she hissed and sent him straight to bed, a light swat with her slipper to the bottom for making a racket in the house after everyone had gone to bed. 

Miguel laid in bed again, his door closed now and with the looming punishment of no breakfast coming in the morning. He mumbled his discontent for Viole. 

His door opened slowly, and Viole’s head slipped between the door and panel, he lifted a finger to his lips and slipped in and shut the door. “Sorry,” he whispered after the door had shut. 

“It’s fine, I’ll just steal your food when you’re not looking.” 

“How about this?” Viole held out a cut out piece of caramel that his older sister and mother had made for dessert the other night. 

Miguel quietly launched himself off the bed and took the sweet. “I love you again.” 

Viole flushed, “Dont say things like that,” he muttered.

“I do though, and you’re stuck with me.” Miguel chewed through the cork sized piece of caramel. 

“Not going to happen,” Viole shook his head, “I’m getting out of here when I turn 18, I’ll work in Torushina.” 

“And what are you going to do when some woman comes along and tries to marry you? What if she wants to give you babies?”

“I’ll refuse her,” Viole stated. “I’m not getting married.”

“That’s why you need me, I’ll love you, and you wont have to worry about women with me around.” 

Viole felt his face grow hotter, “Shut up you dummy.” 

Miguel looked up, licking the stickiness from his fingers. “Doesn’t matter, I don’t care if you don’t feel the same, I just want you to know I’m going to be by your side forever.” 

Though it seemed to frustrate Viole, he didn't argue, a slight relief fell over him. “Whatever, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight!” Miguel waved and crawled back into bed. 

 

Viole opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling over him, he was back in the cell in Torushina. He watched as Dilandau and Gatti slept, hands clasped and his mind went to Miguel. First he had left, running when the Black Dragon Clan came to Arzas. He took things that werent even his, with how frantic he’d become. That was the last time he saw him, his form standing in his bedroom window, hand on the frame. 

To say he didn't anticipate Miguel would have to eventually die, would be a lie. There was still the sadness he felt, not saying goodbye to his friend when he left. To even accept those feelings that Viole himself could not return, and for whatever mysterious reason...

He missed Miguel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
